


NNMOS: Trapped

by BitsAndCream20042, Keybladefiction



Series: Ninjago Masters Reborn [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Future Fic, Mimes, Ninja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsAndCream20042/pseuds/BitsAndCream20042, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladefiction/pseuds/Keybladefiction
Summary: Sequel to Ninjago New Masters of Spinjitzu.It's been 2 months since the incident with Shou Shi. How are the ninja fairing now?
Series: Ninjago Masters Reborn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187702





	1. The Amazing Enoch and Roosevelt

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read New Master of Spinjitzu before you start reading this. There are some major spoilers in the beginning of this chapter. You can find it by scrolling up and looking through the Ninjago Masters Reborn series works. Enjoy!

_Chapter 1_

_The Amazing Enoch and Roosevelt_

"You lost the bet so you pay," Robin said triumphantly.

"I always lose the bet or whatever. Can you for once pay for yourself?" Zachery whined.

"You lost the bet." Robin glared.

"Ok ok."

It had been 2 months since the incident with Shou Shi. Thanks to Jay's sacrifice they didn't have to hide anymore. They were finally free. Nya was so distraught by the death of her husband that she retired from the ninja life, and went takeover her brother and sister in law's noodle shop to keep herself busy. Sally decided she wanted to continue in her father's footsteps and stay with the team. Terry was finding getting to know Cole rather difficult, but she was getting used to him being around. Sally finally got Zane up and running, and Zane was acting as their instructor of sorts. Everything was finally coming to a calm.

"I want Pistachio. You got it?." Robin asked.

"Got it," Zachery affirmed. They were walking down the streets of Ninjago looking for their favorite ice cream place. Robin had bet that Blake wouldn't beat Sally in yesterday's practice, and as Robin predicted he lost. The condition of the bet was that Zachery would have to buy Robin ice cream, and that brings us to now.

"Welcome!" The lady at the counter smiled.

"Hi!" Zachery smiled back. "Uhmmm can I get pistachio and vanilla today?"

"Sure thing!" She said. "That'll be 8 dollars please." Zachery reluctantly handed over the 8 dollars. "Thank you, and here you go!" The woman said handing them the ice cream. "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Zachery said politely as he left the shop. He walked over to Robin sitting on a bench near the shop and handed him his ice cream.

"Took you long enough," Robin grumbled.

"I wasn't that long," he said.

"Yeah, whatever." As soon as Robin got up to go a man ran into him knocking the ice cream out of his hand, and sending everything the man was carrying flying. "My ice cream," Robin whined.

"Désolée my boy." The man with a thick French accent said.

"Dezo what?" Robin asked confused.

"He said sorry," Zachery told Robin. "It's alright." He turned to the man with the accent accepting the apology.

"Shut up! No, it's not!" Robin snapped. "My ice cream is gone."

"My apologies." The man bowed.

Zachery bent down to pick up the stuff the man dropped on the ground. A particular sheet of paper caught his attention. Accompanied by a picture of the man the paper read:

Come see the world's greatest mime!

"Are you apart of a circus troop or something?"

"Oui! We used to be." The man said. It took a moment for Zachery to notice the other man who was completely silent. "Those days are long gone now. That is for our new street act. I am Enoch and he is Roosevelt."

"I'm Zachery and that's Robin," Zachery said pointing to the boy staring at the ground where his ice cream fell, sulking.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur." Enoch smiled. "What a coincidence that we both happen to be out with our brothers! You see, Roosevelt is my little brother. It seems we both have little brothers that we must talk for." For that comment, he received a glare from Roosevelt and Robin.

Robin stood up irritated. "He does not talk for me first of all! Second, I am his older brother! Third... I don't have a third."

"My apologies for the assumption," Enoch said.

Zachery took the man's things that he had gathered off the ground and handed them to him. "It's alright."

"No, it's not!" Robin exclaimed. "Now, I just wanna know who's gonna buy me more ice?"

"I would my boy since I have caused this trouble for you, but we have just traveled from another land, and I am afraid that with our chosen line of work we are not doing so well in the money department," Enoch said apologetically.

"It's alright," Zachery said.

"No, it's not!" Robin yelled grabbing Zachery by the shirt. "Stop telling people causing me pain is ok!"

"That's not what I'm doing," Zachery said.

"I know!" Enoch exclaimed.

"What?" Robin and Zachery said at the same time.

"I have a rich friend lending me his mansion while I stay here in Ninjago. Why don't you come over and we will prepare a fine meal for all your trouble? On top of that, we will allow you to help us with our street act! Magnifique plan, no?" Enoch said.

Zachery finally took a moment to look both men up and down. Enoch had short black hair with a French mustache. The man looked like your generic French man. Roosevelt looked like a mime with no real defining features. "Mansion?" Robin asked.

"Oui, mansion," Enoch repeated.

"I'm sorry but-" Zachery started but was cut off by Robin saying "We're in!"

"What?" Zachery asked.

"Great!" Enoch clapped. "Will you help us set up for our show?"

"Yeah! Doing a mime show sounds so awesome!" Robin exclaimed.

"Since when?" Zachery mumbled. Roosevelt, Enoch, Robin, and Zachery proceeded to set the stage for the street side act. With the four of them working together it didn't take long to finish setting up. They were now ready for the act to start. Robin and Zachery moved over to the other side of the street. Robin waiting to play his role as a volunteer, and Zachery ready to play his role as the viewer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you prepared to see the world's greatest mime?" Enoch shouted to the people walking by. "He isn't just any mime. He is Roosevelt the mime who makes the useable real." Roosevelt then demonstrated by acting as if he was going upstairs. It looked as though he was floating in midair to those passing by. Some people stopped others kept going. "Do you not believe this is real? Come down from there Roosevelt." Enoch directed. Roosevelt did as he was told, climbing down the invisible stairs. "I'm getting a little tired from all this standing around. Do you mind making me a chair?" Roosevelt nodded and waved his hands around as if he were stretching something out. He then placed whatever invisible thing he had in his hands behind Enoch. Enoch then proceeded to sit down and lean back in the air. The people-watching gasped expecting him to fall. "Is this real enough for you?" Enoch asked, and the people started clapping. Enoch could see a few people rolling their eyes at the trick, Robin was a part of these few. "I see some of you still don't believe it. I need a volunteer for this." Robin rolled his eyes and raised his hand. "You young fellow in the back," Enoch said pointing to him. "Roosevelt lasso him up here." Roosevelt once again did what he was told. He formed something with hands and started swinging it up in the air like a lasso. Roosevelt threw the invisible lasso and caught hold of Robin. Zachery could feel the wind from the invisible object as it flew around his brother. Roosevelt tightened the lasso making Robin wince and pulled him towards them in one strong tug. Robin landed gracefully on the despite his arms being bound. The crowd went wild, and the performance continued on with such tricks.

"That was amazing!" Robin told the brothers once the show was over.

"Merci monsieur!" Enoch bowed as Roosevelt and Zachery started taking down the props they used for their performance. "Might I say that you landed on the stage wonderfully."

"Well, I am a ninja after all!" Robin said proudly. Zachery tried his best not to react to Robin hoping that Enoch would just shrug it off as him being childish, he was failing miserably though.

"A ninja you say?" Enoch asked.

"Yeah!" Robin gloated.

"You wouldn't happen to be an elemental master as well, would you?" Enoch asked curiously.

"Totally am." Robin nodded. Zachery dropped everything he was currently holding making Roosevelt glare at him.

"What a discovery!" Enoch said shocked. "Now you must come over." He took a note pad and wrote something on it. "Here is our address. Please do grace us with presence tomorrow evening, and don't worry about cleaning up the rest of this mess. Leave that to us." Roosevelt glared at his brother while picking up the stuff Zachery dropped.

"Thank you!" Zachery ran up to Robin before he could say anymore. "We'll definitely think about it. We have to get going now though."

"I see," Enoch said. "It was a pleasure!" he bowed.


	2. Meditation

_Chapter 2_

_Meditation_

"That was a brilliant idea," Zachery said sarcastically on their way back to the dojo.

"What?" Robin asked clueless.

"Why would you tell him we're ninja? Why would accept his dinner invitation? We don't know him." Zachery questioned.

"Because people should know how awesome I am, and who can resist fine dining at a mansion," Robin said putting emphasis on mansion.

"We're supposed to be secret."

"If we live the rest of our lives in secret, we will never do anything. Is that really what you wanna do for the rest of your life?" Robin said.

"That's not the point," Zachery argued.

Robin glared at him. "You're right. The point is if you tell anyone, you're dead. I'm not gonna let them ruin my fancy dinner."

"Fancy dinner?" Zane asked. Robin and Zachery were so busy talking they didn't realize they had made it back.

"Yeah! I was planning to make one sometime." Robin said before Zachery could respond.

"I see." Zane shrugged. "Welcome back!"

"You're not our robot butler," Robin said waving him off. "You don't have to welcome us every time we get back."

"I know that," Zane said.

"Did you guys get anything for me?" Sally asked not bothering with a friendly greeting.

"No hello?" Robin complained.

Sally rolled her eyes. "We see each other every day."

"If you want something get it yourself." Robin snorted. "I'm not your errand boy."

"Rude," Sally mumbled under her breath.

Zachery walked into the training room where Blake, Terry, and Cole were meditating. Blake from lack of oxygen. "Cole Sensei, I'm still not feeling like I'm in this 'zone' you keep talking about."

"You're not supposed to hold your breath the whole-time kid," Cole said.

"Is that what I'm doing wrong?" Terry asked opening her eyes and exhaling.

Cole opened his mouth as if something was going to come out, but sighed instead. He then managed to get out "What made you two think I was telling you not to breath?"

"You said breathe with the flow. I felt no flow." Terry said simply.

"I just thought that was a part of meditation," Blake admitted.

Cole once again sighed. "Training not going so well?" Zachery asked beside Blake.

"You could say." Terry shrugged.

Cole stood up. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Me too." Blake stood following Cole to the newly added kitchen.

"So, while Robin and I were out, we ran across a street show." Zachery blurted out with enthusiasm.

Terry turned to him and smiled. It had become routine of theirs to talk to each other about the events each day's events. "What kind of show was it?"

"It was a mime show," Zachery said crossing his legs into meditating position. "It was weird though. It was like the mime was making physical objects."

"Like how?" Terry asked intrigued.

"Well... I'll tell you the whole story later." He said quietly.

"What's wro-" she started to ask before she saw Robin and Sally walking into the room.

"Whatchu guys talkin' about?" Robin asked sitting in Blake's place.

Terry shrugged and waved her hand lazily. "This and that." Cole and Blake came back with a handful of snacks.

"I had a brilliant idea!" Cole said sitting back in his place. Blake sat on the opposite end of Terry and Sally sat beside him.

"What is it?" Sally asked. For the few months, Cole had been there they had learned Cole having an idea was either bad or good.

"So, I asked myself 'what motivates a person to learn something fast?' Then I thought of my time in prison. Then it hit me. If we were well fed, we would've had a lot more stamina and be able to be more defiant. Therefore, they lowered our portions of food. Occasionally we'd get more food depending on how we behaved, and as you all can probably guess I never got more food. Anyway, thinking of that made me think of a different way you can use food as motivation, and I decided that you will only eat these snacks until you perfect meditation!"

"If we can just reach and get a snack when we get hungry doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Blake asked.

"I will decide when you can get a snack based on how well your meditation is going," Cole smirked. "So, are we ready to begin?"

The team sighed and groaned, but knew better than to complain. "Yes, Sensei." They all said in unison. They all closed their eyes trying to meditate. After what felt like hours Robin opened his eyes giving up. "I don't feel a thing," he said.

Cole looked at him and folded his arms. "Well then keep trying."

"I can't do it!" Blake whined. "It's been hours and I'm starving."

"It's only been 30 minutes." Cole sighed. "Fine, you can all have one snack in case you didn't eat before we started. I'll be back." He got up and went into the sleeping area that was now Lloyd's office. "This isn't working!" He complained to Zane and Lloyd who were playing a game of cards.

"What's not working?" Zane asked puzzled.

"I can't train these kids! They just don't get it." Cole grumbled annoyed.

"I know that they need some serious work, but it can't be that bad," Lloyd said.

Cole started pacing in the room. "It's not that bad? Really? I gave them clear instructions to breathe while meditating and they decide not to breathe at all. It's like their brains short-circuited or something. I don't get how you can make that kind of mistake. Not to mention Robin and Zachery leaving mid-lesson to get ice cream and not bringing me any. I mean the nerve of them. I think we should just give up on the hopeless. I mea-" he was cut short by the sound of Lloyd slamming his hands on the table. "Did I say something wrong?"

"How did you beat me again?" Lloyd asked running his hands through his hair.

"My observation skills cannot be beaten," Zane said simply.

Lloyd sat down frustrated. "You're not cheating, are you?"

"No. I promised you when we started, I would not do any cheating."

"That's what happens when you play cards with a nindroid." Cole thought out loud. "Were you listening to a thing I said?"

"Huh?" Lloyd asked confused turning his attention to Cole. Cole facepalmed himself and started mumbling.

"Why don't you two play a game of cards while I go deal with the kids," Zane suggested.

"Great idea!" Cole said pushing Zane out of the room. "Good luck."

Zane entered the training room to see Sally holding Robin in a headlock, Blake, and Zachery trying to pull Robin and Sally apart, and Terry observing in her seat. "What happened?"

Everyone in the room paused turning to look at Zane. "Tell her to get off of me." Robin chocked.

"Not until you give me the chips!" She yelled.

"Never," Robin said squeezing the bag tighter.

"Then suffer!" She said pulling harder.

Blake tried to remove her arms, resulting in a kick to the stomach. "I can't do this anymore." He said breathlessly falling backward.

Zane walked towards the two and gently removed Sally's arms from Robin's neck. "You can't kill your teammates Sally. Especially not over a bag of chips." He said ignoring her persistent kicking.

"He stole my favorite chips!" She yelled.

"I picked them first!" Robin yelled back. Zane picked Sally up sitting her on one end of the mats, and picked Robin up and sat him on the other. He then proceeded to take everyone's snacks and put back in the snack pile.

"Hey!" Blake whined. Zane ignored him dragging him and Zachery to the mats and sitting them in the empty spots beside Terry.

"Now," Zane said sitting down in front of them. "You guys seem to be having some trouble picking your snacks so you no longer have the option to pick them. I have picked them for you."

"What? It was only them." Blake complained.

Zane once again ignored him and tossed each of them a snack. "Now you may eat as I explain what we are going to do."

"What happened to Cole?" Zachery asked doing as he was instructed.

"He was tired so I am stepping in for him," Zane answered. "Now, meditation is very useful. The reason you're learning meditation is to reach your greatest level of focus while also learning more about yourselves in the process. Our goal is to get the six of you to reach your full potential. Focus will help you hone in on your hidden abilities while learning more about yourself will help to make you the best you that you can be. Meditation is good for other things, but these are the two things that we will intently focus on in our lessons. Any questions?" Before anyone could ask anything, Zane continued. "Good! We will start by crossing our legs and simply relaxing. Now close your eyes and just listen to the sound of my voice. Feel everything melting away. It's only you. Now drift even further and when you hear the bell come back and tell me the color of your soul." Zane opened his eyes to see the six of them deep in meditation.

It had been an hour or so of all of them sitting in silence. Zane had even gotten up to make himself some tea. The bell rang signaling time was up. Blake opened his eyes first and shouted the color "Orange! I could see a little red. But what does that mean?"

"That means that you're full of joy and have a lot of joy to give to others," Zane said. "The red is your power, and with enough training, you'll be able to make it grow and blend with your orange."

"Cool!" Blake whispered excitedly.

"I saw blue." Terry shrugged.

"Blue means you are trustworthy and steady. You're a good person to ask for things such as advice." Zane explained.

"What about red?" Sally asked.

"You bring love and passion into the world."

Sally frowned disappointed "That's it?"

"I know it doesn't sound like much, but you have a lot to offer Sally," Zane reassured her. "What about you Robin? What did you see?"

"I'm not saying," Robin mumbled.

"Why?" Zane asked.

Robin got up getting ready to leave the room. "Because I don't like the color."

"Sit down," Zane commanded, and surprisingly Robin actually listened. "Every color is meaningful, and the meaning behind it could surprise you. It could be something you're interested in."

Robin sat in thought for a moment until he finally decided what he would do. "Fine." he sighed. "But if it's lame, I'm going to erase your memory and kill everyone here."

"Alright," Zane replied.

"It's violet."

Zane grinned "I should've expected that."

"What? What does it mean?" Robin whined wanting Zane to get the point.

"It means you are charming and witty, and you are also a natural-born leader," Zane told him. "See, not bad at all."

"Yeah, whatever." Robin waved him off trying to hide his satisfaction.

"What about you Zachery?" Zane asked turning to him.

Zachery was silent for a moment. Then he sighed and shrugged. "I didn't see anything. No color. It was just black like I was closing my eyes, which I was, so..."

"I see." Was all Zane said. "That's all for today. You are all free to do as you please." Happy to be free after a long time of training they all dispersed. Before Zachery could leave Zane pulled him to the side and told him "I know your father won't tell you so I will. I've been observing you while you train, and to be frank, you lack in every department. Yes, you can fight, but there is no point if you refuse to. Your fears are holding you back, and the way you are now you're useless to the team. What would you do if it came down to you having to kill someone to save the world? Do you think that you could do what needs to be done? I beg to differ; you couldn't even hurt a fly let alone kill it. One day it'll be your feelings or the world, and you're going to have to live with whatever you choose."


	3. Secret Place

That night Zachery couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about the conversation he had with Zane. Was it really that bad to not want to hurt anyone? He was sure that if it came down to it, he could, but could he really? Zane made him second guess himself. His words frustrated Zachery to no end. He attempted to read a book to get his mind off of it, but his mind drifted with every word. He couldn't even tell what the book was about. He gave up and curled in on himself. "Am I really useless?" he asked himself. The next thing he knew, the sun was up shining in his eyes. Then Blake walked into the room. "Hey, Zac!"

"Hey," he said groggy, straightening himself out as much as he could in the bunk bed.

"What's got you shriveled?" Blake asked jokingly. Zachery gave him a look that said he really didn't get it. "Cause you were in a ball and uhhh... never mind. I was trying one of the subtle jokes from a joke book I found. I guess it wasn't funny."

"Not at all," Zachery smirked. "Nice try though."

"You wanna hear another?" Blake asked sitting next to him.

"Sure." Zachery shrugged.

"What do you call a pig that does karate?"

Zachery frowned preparing himself for something stupid. "I don't know, what do you call a pig that does karate?"

"A pork chop!" Blake said bursting into laughter. Zachery raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, cause pigs are made into pork chops and the-"

"I got it," Zachery said quickly not really wanting to hear a long explanation.

Blake frowned. "Wasn't funny?"

"Nope," Zachery said bluntly. "But it's not you. Jokes in joke books are usually never funny."

"Oh well, I tried." Blake shrugged. "By the way, you should probably get up. It's 1PM, and it's your turn to run errands with Terry."

"What?" He yelled sitting up completely and hitting his head on the top bunk.

"Ooooh... are you ok?" Blake asked.

"Fine." Zachery groaned.

Blake gave Zachery a pat on the head. "She's been waiting for you a while so you should probably get up before she gets mad." With that Blake left leaving Zachery to get up. Zachery rolled onto the floor. He threw on a random t-shirt and jeans from his closet not really caring what he wore. He then ran to the bathroom on the other end of the dojo to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he didn't bother putting his toothbrush back and ran to the entrance area of the dojo where he figured Terry would be waiting. He was right about Terry waiting for him there. She was sitting in on one of the benches near the wall by the door. When she saw him, he smiled sheepishly at her. She walked up to him and smacked him lightly, but hard enough to make his face sting. "I already ran the errands." She said folding her arms. "If I hadn't, well, who knows how long I would've been waiting." Zachery gave her an apologetic look, but before he could say anything she said "Don't sweat it. It wasn't that much anyway. Definitely didn't need two people to get it done."

"I'll make it up to you," Zachery said apologetically.

"Like how?" She asked curious about what he would do.

As if a lightbulb turned on in his head, Zachery remembered Enoch's invitation. "Later today come with me somewhere."

"Huh? Where?" Terry asked.

"It's a surprise, and this whole thing is a secret so don't tell anyone. K?"

Terry thought about for a moment then shrugged. What did she have to lose? "Fine then. When do we leave?"

"Four, I guess. Oh, and you should probably dress slightly fancy. I'm actually not sure how you should dress for these things." Zachery admitted. "Just find an in-between."

Terry frowned at the directions she was given but agreed to do as she was told anyway. She went to her room partially annoyed with Zachery but at the same time a little happy that he was paying her back even though she told him not to. Sally snuck up behind her like a snake and tapped her on the back. Terry, surprised, turned around at the speed of light and punched her in the stomach knocking her onto the floor. They both paused as if time had stopped for a moment. "Sorry." Terry half-shouted frantically helping Sally off of the floor.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She said dramatically as if she was about to die.

Terry got on her knees and bowed apologetically. "Why did you sneak up behind me like that though? Everyone knows what happens when you do that."

"Blake more than anyone," Sally said thinking back to the many times he tried to play a prank or something on Terry and it failed horribly.

"I'm sorry." Terry bowed again.

"Don't worry. Yeah, you've got bone shattering strength, and yeah, you probably could've broken something. I expected it though! So, I blocked it with my hands." Sally said trying to ease Terry's worries. "Although my hands hurt really bad, I'm a big girl so I'll get over it."

"That doesn't really sound like you," Terry said flatly.

"Nope! I'll bother you about it till you die if you don't pay me back!" The blonde said enthusiastically.

Terry rolled her eyes. "How did you see it coming anyway?"

"Everyone's on guard when they come to talk to you." Sally shrugged. "We've learned from Blakes mistakes."

"Huh. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" She said changing the subject.

"I heard you and Zac talking. You goin' on a date with lower than the most uncool middle schooler in the cool department?" Sally laughed.

"Do you actually take the effort to call him that when you two talk?" Terry asked amused.

Sally shrugged. "He's got different names. Anyway, a for-real date?"

"No. He just feels like he owes me."

"A secret place for a secret date, huh," Sally said not caring about excuses.

"Didn't I just sa-"

Terry was cut off by Sally continuing her thoughts. "That's kinda romantic! The only problem is who it's with. You must be really desperate for a guy to agree to go out with a guy who's two years younger than you, and probably doesn't understand what we high schoolers do when we date. I mean yeah he's a little cute but..." She trailed off hinting that Terry knew what she meant.

Terry honestly had no idea what she meant so she didn't respond to the last bit. "What exactly is it that we high schoolers do when we date?"

"Let's keep it PG." Sally winked.

Terry laughed at her antics. "Umm ok. It's not a date though."

"Then why the secrets?" Sally nudged.

"I honestly don't know." Terry sighed in wonder.

"Ooooh, maybe he plans to confess his love!" Sally clapped. "That's gross. I can imagine the total rejection that he might get taking a girl to a fast food place and confessing his love."

"I would just be happy if he paid for dinner. This girls' pockets are always empty." Terry said pulling her pockets inside out.

"Well, I've got places to be. Good luck with the Zachery thing!" Sally smirked as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks." Terry waved.


End file.
